Running From The Inferno
by Trunksblue
Summary: Complete! A Logan centric fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or the lyrics from The River Below by Billy Talent.

A/N: There will be some obvious pairings such as Kurt/Kitty, Jean/Scott (::Rolls eyes:: Now who didn't see that one coming?), and Rogue/Logan. (Although, the last one is more like a father/daughter kind of pairing.)  

Things written like 'this' is people talking on the T.V. 

**~This~ **is telepathy 

~*~

_Rejected since day one  
My name is, Bastard Son  
I've been dead so many times I've lost count-

~*~

'In recent news, a crowd of twenty people had been brutally murdered this afternoon. Witnesses have reported that the murderer was indeed a mutant-'

Scott turned the T.V off dropping the controller onto the floor, "Oh God," He muttered under his breath taking a step away from the T.V, "Oh God."

 **_~PROFESSOR!~_** He shouted mentally still gawking at the television set even though it was off, **~_I think I just found Logan~_**

~*~*~*~

____I'm sinking, I'm twisted  
I'm broke and you can't fix it  
Don't make me, cause I'll do it  
Red blood and then we'll all go  
  
Into the river below  
I'm running from the inferno  
They'll think I'm insane  
But you'll all know my name  
Into the river below  
I'm running from the inferno  
I'll take all the blame  
The front page and the fame__

                                           -Running From The Inferno-

~*~*~*~

Professor Charles Xavier had gathered the adults along with the older students into his office. 

 "What's this about, Charles?" Asked Ororo Munroe, AKA Storm.

The others quickly chimed in with their own comments before being quieted down by the Professor who had been flipping through some papers. 

 "What I have gathered you all here for is highly important," Charles Xavier frowned as he placed the papers he was holding onto his desk then wheeled in front of the group, "As you all have probably figured out by now, Logan is gone."  
 "Yes we all know that Professor, but _why _is he gone?" Jean Grey asked voicing the question that was on everyone's mind.

Charles sighed, "He found some leads to his past and went to investigate them. The results was an overload of suppressed and hidden memories that…" He stopped closing his eyes and shook his head sadly.

 "Professor?" Hank McCoy spoke up pushing the Professor to continue.

He cleared his throat and continued, "-took his sanity. He made it here just holding on by a thread and before I could help him he snapped and ran off. That was early this morning, around 7." 

 "Do you have any clue as to where he is now?" Ororo asked worriedly her deep blue eyes flashing with concern.

Charles glanced over at Scott who was staring at his hands, "Yes, I believe so," He frowned as he wheeled over to a T.V and placed a tape inside the VCR, "I don't know if any of you caught the news this afternoon, besides Scott who had brought this to my attention." He said turning the T.V on revealing news footage of a young woman in near hysterics. 

 _'He just came out of no where!' _She cried tears streaming down her face, _'and he killed my son! Oh God, he killed him!' _

Just as the woman began to break down into hysterical sobs the camera cut away to a mass of people comforting each other as they watched the police and medical workers clean up the scene. 

 'Witnesses describe the attacker as a white male in his 30's with black hair, he is highly dangerous and armed with what appeared as knives. If you have any information regarding this attack please call 1-' 

 The Professor turned off the tape and the T.V then turned back to the group who all looked disturbed and quite upset with the whole ordeal. 

"Like, no way. Mr. Logan couldn't have, like, done something like that!" Kitty cried her eyes wide with fear. 

Kurt wrapped his arm around Kitty letting her head rest on his shoulder, "Vhat are Ve going to do?" he asked softly.

 "We have to catch him," The Professor answered solemnly wheeling back over to his desk where he picked up the papers he had laid there earlier, "Here are the coordinates to where he was last seen," He handed Scott a paper, "Please be careful." He said turning to everyone as they all filed out of the room except for Rogue.

  "Ah don't know if ah can do this," She said softly running a hand through her hair nervously, "Ah don't know if ah can see him like… like that."

 The Professor nodded sympathetically, he knew that Logan had been like a father to Rogue and he had seen how much the news footage had unnerved her, "You don't have to go Rogue. I understand what this must be like for you." 

 Rogue nodded mumbling a 'thanks' then exited out of the office with tears in her eyes. 

~*~

A/N: So what ya think? Want more? Then PLEASE review!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe for your review, this chapter is dedicated to you! ^_^

~*~

He could see nothing but red and the occasional blurry figures running past his field of vision. He was on the hunt even though his mind was screaming at him to 'stop', screaming at him that he _wasn't _an _animal. _

 He paused sniffing the air, fear, it was all around him mingling with the fresh blood on his hands. He sniffed the air again and bared his teeth, twisting around he unsheathed his claws sinking them into the soft flesh of the oncoming man. The man let out a gasp as he grabbed onto Logan's hand trying to pull himself free of his claws. Logan jerked his hand up then pulled free allowing the man to drop to the ground along side his stomach. 

 A woman screamed from behind and suddenly a crowd began to form around Logan and the man he had just killed. Growling, Logan turned around taking a step backwards into the fresh puddle of blood. He bared his teeth and swiped at the crowd, this was his prey and he wasn't going to let anyone take it from him. 

 The sounds of sirens pierced his ears making him feel even more angry and panicked, several men in black uniforms broke through the crowd and pointed guns at him.

 One of the officers shouted something at him and started to approach him with the gun pointed directly at his chest. Logan growled backing up then lunged forward his claws pointed straight for the man's head. 

~*~*~

 Rogue laid curled up on the couch in the mansion's living room channel surfing for something to take her mind off of Logan. As she flipped by one channel something caught her eye and she turned back sitting straight up in shock. 

 It was Logan standing in the middle of a crowd of people next to a man laying face down on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. At the top of the screen the word 'LIVE' flashed several times as a male newscaster's voice talked over the commotion of the crowd.

 _'This man has been reported to have been this afternoon's killer and has struck again. The man on the ground is in obvious need of medical attention, and fast.'_

 The camera zoomed in on the man laying on the ground then zoomed back out showing the whole scene again. 

**_~Professor!~ _**Rogue projected her thoughts **_~You need to see this! Turn on the news!~_**

 _'Oh good, the police are now on the scene.' _The newscaster sighed with evident relief in his voice. 

Suddenly Logan jumped forward sinking his claws into an officer's skull and the scene flashed to the horrified expression on the male newscasters face.

 "Oh my God!" Rogue screamed covering her eyes, "No! No, No, No!!" She cried into her hands.

 _'The man has been shot. It's over folks,' _Rogue looked back up at the T.V and shook her head, _'What?' _ The man asked in confusion as he looked at someone off screen, _'He's not dead!? But-?!'_

Rogue fumbled with the controller and turned off the T.V, where were the others? She thought as she sank back into the couch.

~*~*~

 "This way!" Scott shouted to the others behind him as they raced down the almost empty streets of Bayville. 

He skidded to a stop in front of an alley and motioned for the others to stay put as he entered. As he neared the halfway point he motioned with his hand for the others to follow as he approached the form huddling at the end of the alley behind a couple of beat up and dirty trashcans. 

 "Logan?" He called out softly so not to startle the deranged man. 

He took a couple of steps forward and stopped spotting a spot of fresh blood on the ground and more around the figure he was approaching. 

He furrowed his eyebrows taking another step forward now only an arms length away, "Logan?" He whispered reaching out to touch what he was assuming was his shoulder. 

 The man fell backwards and Scott jumped back letting out a startled yelp, "Don't look!" He cried out trying to shield everyone from the scene. 

He looked back at the man and cringed, he no longer had a midsection or a throat anymore. 

 "What is it, Scott?" Ororo asked trying to see over Scott's shoulder. 

She gasped at the sight and began trying to help Scott usher the others from the alley, "Scott's right, let's go." 

~*~

A/N: Please Review! ^___^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe and Optic Red for your reviews! ::Grins like an idiot:: -^__^

~*~

-My head it hurts   
Each day its getting worse  
No sun, my room  
Has now become my hearse  
Cold sores, I'm beat  
Got bruises on my feet  
My pride, these men  
Have taken it from me-

_-Standing in The Rain by Billy Talent._

~*~*~

 Something had caught their attention, a noise that sounded like a cross between a growl of some kind of wild animal and a human. The group stopped each looking over their shoulders seeing nothing but the deserted alley they had just walked out of. Another howl startled them all, this time from above, "On the roof!" Scott shouted pointing to the shadowy figure standing on the rooftop of an abandoned building.

  "It's Logan!" Jean gasped.

 'SNIKT!'  

 Kitty screamed jumping out of the way of Logan's claws as he jumped at her from the top of the building, "Mr. Logan!?" She cried, "It's me, Kitty!!" He leapt at her again but was hit in the air by one of Scott's optic blasts. 

 Snarling Logan jumped to his feet and lunged for Scott getting hit with another optic blast and thrown against a brick wall. Burt and sliced up skin began to heal as he stood up growling at the group of X-men scattered about. He let out a throaty howl and lunged at the nearest person near him, which was Kurt. He managed to catch the blue elf-like kid off guard and tackle him to the ground. 

Kurt let out a startled yelp as he hit the ground, his yellow eyes wide with fear as he stared into the blood red ones in his face. Logan pushed his claws up against Kurt's cheek and growled when suddenly he was lifted up off of Kurt and thrown back into the wall he had hit earlier. 

 Jean closed her eyes as she entered Logan's mind and was quickly forced back out. 

She fell to her knees panting, "His mind's a mess!" She shouted in between breaths as the others watched as Logan climbed to his feet again. 

 He looked like a trapped animal as he paced back and forth; he bared his teeth at the group and narrowed his eyes suddenly stopping dead in his tracks.

 "Logan?" Everyone looked over their shoulders as Rogue walked up to the group, her eyes focused on Logan.

 "Rogue?"  Kurt 'ported over to his sister, "You should leave, it's not safe." 

Rogue shook her head walking passed Kurt and stopped about a foot away from Logan, "He's helped me so many times, and now ah have ta help him." She said softly.

Logan growled squatting down into a fighting stance then jumped at Rogue knocking her to the ground.

 "Oh my God, Rogue!!" Kitty screamed and Hank McCoy started towards Rogue but was stopped when Logan jumped to his feet holding Rogue up by her collar. 

 "Logan! Think about what you're doing!" Ororo shouted frightened for both her friends. 

Rogue slipped off her glove and reached up touching Logan's face. He let out a started yelp letting go of Rogue as he quickly lost consciousness and fell to the ground with a hard 'Thump'. 

 Rogue screamed grabbing onto her head and fell to her knees, her shoulders shook with every shuddering breath she took and tears streamed down her cheeks. She let out one last strained scream and collapsed on the cold concrete ground.

~*~*~

 "Logan, listen to me!" The Professor shouted through the bars of the cage Logan was pacing in.

Logan snarled striking out against the bars doing little damage to them, "No!" He shouted in a throaty growl and grabbed onto his head dropping down to his knees. 

The Professor sighed and began massaging his temples in an attempt to stop the surfacing migraine. 

 "How's he doing?" Ororo walked up beside the Professor and glanced into the cage, "You sure that's going to hold him?" 

 "Yes, it should. It's laced with the same substance as his claws. I'm not sure how to answer your first question, he still won't speak but one or two words," He sighed folding his hands in his lap, "So, how's Rogue doing?" 

 Ororo tilted her head to the side, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" She motioned towards the door where Rogue stood staring at the floor. 

 "Ah, Rogue," The Professor greeted her turning his chair to face her, "How have you been feeling?"

 Rogue looked up at him and frowned, "Okay, ah guess," She shrugged glancing at Logan then back to the Professor and Ororo, "You know… he thinks he's an animal but… but his mind keeps telling him he's not," She sighed rubbing the back of her neck, "Ah can't explain it really… but ah think he's scared." 

 The Professor and Ororo exchanged glances then turned back to Rogue who had walked up to the cage. Logan narrowed his eyes at her and growled.

 "Been treated like crap all his life… caged and treated like an… animal." 

 "No!" Logan snarled throwing himself at the bars causing Rogue to jump back in shock, "I'm not an animal! I'm Logan! I'M LOGAN!" 

 "Ah know." Rogue whispered stepping back up to the bars.

Logan squeezed his eyes shut and slid down to the floor still holding onto the bars, "I'm not an animal…" He repeated over and over again to himself as tears streamed down his cheeks, "not an animal…" 

~*~

A/N: Please Review!! ^___^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… nada… and that makes me sad. :-(

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe for your review! ^_^

~*~*~

_-Inside and obvious_

_The fallen angel_

_A smiling burden with snake eyes_

_Creates the latest trends_

_And I just cant pretend_

_Don't call me your friend-_

_-Lies by Billy Talent_

~*~*~

:: Blink::

He rolled over onto his back, the side of his head lifting off the warm cement.

:: Blink::

The lights were all on, bright like the sun on a very hot summer after noon. He sighed rolling back onto his side pressing his forehead back against the cool cement floor warming it almost instantly. Sweat began trickling down his face and dripped from the tip of his nose to the floor.

 His head pounded like someone was trying to pry open his skull with a very, very dull plastic spoon. His eyes watered from the intense heat and spilled over joining the droplets of sweat on the floor. 

 _'You're an animal. Meant to be caged and experimented on till you're dead and rotting in the ground.'_

 "No…" He murmured passed his fever-blistered lips closing his eyes, "Not… animal… Logan…" 

 Rogue sat by the edge of the cage on the ground watching helplessly as Logan began to sob silently. She frowned leaning her head against the bars and sighed. 

 **_~Please Professor let me help him. He's sick~ _**

The door behind her opened and the sound of footsteps slowly approached her and stopped just behind her.

 "Jean… Please help him," She whispered lifting her head off the bars, "I can't sit here and watch him suffer knowing how many times he's helped me… saved me…" 

 Jean frowned, "He's dangerous, Rogue," She sighed, "We can't trust him." 

Rogue narrowed her eyes, "Look how dangerous he is, Jean! He's lying in there crying! Have you ever seen the man cry before?" She snapped refusing to even glance at Jean. 

 Jean didn't answer.

 "He wont hurt me," Rogue whispered climbing to her feet, "And if you won't let me in I'll find a way in myself, I'm not just going to sit here and watch him die!" She twisted around facing Jean, a scowl on her face and her gloved fists clenched at her sides.

 Jean held up a hand dangling the key from it, "Here," She whispered tossing Rogue the key, "I'll go get some cold water and a towel." 

 Rogue glanced down at the key and flashed Jean a sad smile before turning back to the cage and unlocked the door. Jean silently slipped out of the room returning a few minutes later with a bowl of cold water and a couple of rags. 

Rogue knelt down by Logan's side running a hand through his sweat soaked hair; gently she rolled him over onto his back. 

 "No…" Logan protested weakly and Rogue shushed him running her hand through his hair once more. 

Jean set the bowl down next to herself and began wiping the sweat from Logan's brow with the damp towel. Slowly his body relaxed and he drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~

 (Inside Logan's Mind)

_ My hands… they burn…  they itch. Why do they itch so bad?! _

He scratched the backs of his hands fanatically, crimson blood clouding the transparent green water making it murky and hard to see. 

 _My hands! My hands!_

Suddenly three metal claws shot out of each hand causing more blood to squirt out from the backs of his hands and cloud the water up even more. He tried to scream but his lunges refused to work and only let out a bubbly moan before everything suddenly closed in on him and turned black.

 _"Mutant freak, mutant scum," _A deep scratchy voice hissed in his ear through the blackness, _"You're just an animal, Logan. Meant to be experimented on till your body can take no more and you finally die…"_

~*~*~

 "NO!!!!" Logan screamed sitting straight up, his claws unsheathed and sunk into the closest thing to him.

A scream pierced through his foggy mind jolting him back to reality… and the smell of fresh blood.

~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or the comics… But I did find a toad today!! Then I had to let it go… :(  Oh yea, and I don't own the lyrics The Day That I Die by Good Charlotte.

A/N:  Thank you Silver Spider for your review for chapter 3!(Sorry I forgot ya last chapter, had it updated before you review.)

Optic Red- You're close, very close. Lol. And what do you mean 'He was altered to become a mutant slayer'? He got the adimantium laced skeleton (Had bone claws before that, just so everyone knows. ^_^) but not his healing factor. If that is what you mean… 

Xiowolfe-::Laughs:: Don't hurt yourself! ^__^ And Thank you for the compliments! 

Just Me- Your favorite? Really?! Thanks! Lol. 

Xerios- ::Blushes:: Thank you ^_^

Anime Addicted- Sorry, just a little evil ::Grins:: 

Thank you everyone for your reviews!! I love you all!! 

~*~

-One day I woke up  
I woke knowing  
Today is the day  
I will die-

~*~*~

Rogue's mouth dropped open in a silent scream and her eyes rolled back into her head. Logan sheathed his claws and caught the girl as she fell forward onto him. His eyes widened in horror as he laid her down on the ground finding that he had stabbed her through the stomach. 

 "Jean!" He shouted looking up at her as she looked on in fear, "Get help!"

 Jean nodded placing her hands to her temples, **_~Professor! Come quick, Rogue's been hurt!~_**

**_ ~We're on our way, Jean. Just stay calm~_**

Jean nodded at the response, "He's on his way with Mr. McCoy."

 Logan nodded his bare hand immediately went to Rogue's bare forehead in hopes of healing her, but no pull came. 

Hank suddenly barged into the room and ran up to the scene, "What happened?" He asked kneeling down next to Rogue trying to avoid the growing puddle of blood on the floor. 

 "I-I…" Logan shook his head.

 "He was having a nightmare…" Jean tried to fill in for him but Hank was no longer listening as he picked Rogue's limp form off the ground and raced to the infirmary. 

~*~*~

 Logan stared at his hands still stained red from Rogue's blood, along with his shirt and pants. He frowned and stood up from the ground making his way to the bathroom. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and frowned quickly looking away. 

 **_~Logan, I need to speak with you~ _**

He ignored the Professor's request and turned on the shower stripping off his clothes, the water was scorching hot but he refused to turn it down. Red water ran down the drain slowly turning clear, he closed his eyes letting the water spray him in the face. He stayed like that until the tips of his fingers began to wrinkle and the water ran cold. 

~*~*~

Professor Xavier was in his study talking to a couple of the younger mutants when Logan walked in, he quickly finished his sentence and dismissed the students then turned to Logan.

 "How's Rogue?" Logan grunted his face showing no emotion at all but Xavier could see the worry in his eyes.

 "She should pull through, although she is still unconscious for now," Logan nodded sighing inwardly, "What I need to talk to you now is about the past week." 

 Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "It's been… a week?" He frowned running a hand across his forehead wiping away a few beads of sweat.

Charles nodded curiosity flashing in his eyes, "Don't you remember?" 

 "No," Logan shook his head then closed his eyes, "I remember comin' back here and that's it," He opened his eyes and glanced at the Professor, "What did I do?" 

 "A lot of stuff that can't be undone, Logan. You killed over twenty people."

Logan closed his eyes again rubbing his temples, "You gotta be kiddin' me." He mumbled starting to feel a little light headed. 

 "No, I'm not kidding…" Charles raised an eyebrow suddenly noticing Logan's face turn pale, "Are you feeling alright?" 

 "I uh… I'm not sure," Logan, admitted, "I think…" He didn't even finish his sentence when his eyes rolled back and he slumped to the ground.

~*~*~

 _He was staring out the window of his apartment watching the sky turn gray with clouds. He sighed pressing his forehead against the glass feeling it cool his skin, the sky split open and began to rain blurring his view of the clouds. He stood there for a few more minutes just watching the raindrops run down the glass, he pulled his head away leaving behind a smudge on the fingerprinted glass. _

 _Suddenly the air around him began to bubble like he was in a room of boiling water and everything turned green. His skin burned and itched, his hands most of all. He tried to scratch them, tried to ease the pain, but only resulted in making it worse. Suddenly the skin in between his knuckles tore open leaking out more of his blood into the water. _

_He tried to scream but his lungs refused…_

~*~*~

 "Logan? Logan can you hear me?" Hank looked over his shoulder at Professor Xavier and frowned, "It looks like we've lost another one Charles." He said sadly then moved to unplug the screeching machines.

~*~

A/N:  Please Review! ^__^ ::Hands out Chocolate and Wolvie plushies to everyone who reviews::


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews!! ^_^

~*~*~

 He was running, running across a frozen lake when the ice suddenly cracked beneath his bare feet and gave way. The bitterness of the water stole the breath from his lungs and numbed his mind. Prying open his eyes he tried to swim to the surface finding it blocked with ice. 

Lungs burning and fingers numb, he unsheathed his claws and sliced his way through the ice breaking through to the surface where he greedily lapped up the air.

~*~*~

Logan sat up straight violently gasping for air, his lungs burned with every breath he took and his head pounded. His eyes flickered across the room in confusion and panic, he took another deep breath and tried to calm his breathing as he looked at the startle expressions on Hank and Professor Xavier's faces. 

 "What happened?" He asked feeling his body start to tremble and realized that he was only clad in a pair of black sweat pants. 

 "You passed out from a fever last night. We thought we had lost you too." Charles explained as he approached Logan's side. 

 Logan raised an eyebrow, "'Too'? What do you mean 'too'?" 

  Charles frowned, "I'm sorry Logan, but Rogue didn't make it." 

Logan's eyes widened, "What?" He whispered in disbelief.

 "I'm sorry," Charles repeated, "I'll leave you to rest now." He then retreated out of the room; Hank glanced at Logan sympathetically and followed the Professor.

 Sighing, Logan laid back down realizing for the first time the little plastic suction cups stuck to his chest and forehead, angrily he ripped them off and threw them to the floor. 

 "What have I done?" He growled, running a hand over his eyes.

 An icy voice came from the doorway, "You killed the only person who cared enough to risk her own life to save you." It hissed. 

Logan pulled his hand away from his face glancing at the door, "Scott…" He narrowed his eyes and turned away.

 "Why they're not turning you into the police is beyond me," 

Logan glared at the ceiling, "It was an accident." He growled feeling his headache worsen. 

 "Sure, everything's an accident with you. How about those twenty-some people you murdered in cold blood yesterday, was that an accident too?" Scott scowled then turned on his heel, "I hope you're happy in Hell." His voice echoed in the room for a few moments as it followed him down the hallway.

 "Very happy." He growled sarcastically covering his eyes with his hand.

~*~*~ 

 Later That Day…

'Bayville is now safe once again. The man responsible for yesterday's murders has been captured.'

Jean shut off the T.V just as Scott walked in smiling, "You did it, didn't you?" She glared at him.

 "Did what?" Scott furrowed his eyebrows his smile fading as he sat down next to Jean and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She stood up obviously pissed at him, "You turned Logan in."

 "Well yeah. Jean he killed all those people, _including _Rogue! How could I not?" He stood up looking confused.

Jean let out a frustrated sigh and left the room leaving Scott feeling even more confused.

~*~*~

Logan sat in the corner of the cell amused with the thought that he could escape at anytime but refused too. An officer approached the bars and glared at him, "We don't normally do this but…" He trailed off looking over his shoulder, "You have a visitor." He growled then motioned with his hand for the person to come.

Kitty walked over and the man left, she hesitantly looked up at Logan and frowned.

 "Ah half-pint." Logan sighed climbing to his feet and walked over to the bars.

 "I had to know," Her eyes shined with unshed tears, "Why'd you kill her?" 

Logan shook his, "I didn't mean to, half-pint. Ya gotta believe me, I wouldn't hurt ya kids on purpose."  

 "I know," She wiped her eyes, "They're gonna like, kill you, you know that?" She fought back a sob, "Why'd you have to go and, like kill all those people, Mr. Logan?"

 He bowed his head, "I don't know Kitty, I don't know." 

~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or the song Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long!! The computer I was using this weekend sucked!! I couldn't even get into my F.F account and that just SUCKED! 

: ::Takes a step away from Xiowolfe:: ::Blinks:: ewww!! Lol. Thank you for your review! 

Thank you Xerios for the giant bag of chocolate and the review! ^_^ 

Zula- Yes I agree with you on that, if I didn't Logan would probably be drinking a beer by the pool in his boxers right now. ^_~ 

Silver Spider- ::Laughs:: I like picnics. ^_^ Thank you for your review!   
THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!

_~*~*~_

_Of all the things I believe in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears from behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that past me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_Looks like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend and I say_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I love_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on too_

~*~*~

It was quiet around the mansion, depression hung in the air like a thick fog that would not lift. The group of X-men both new and old recruits stood in the kitchen all dressed in black. Despite Jean still being mad at Scott, she had her head resting against his shoulder as he hugged her. Kitty sat at the table, Kurt standing being her with his hand on her shoulder. 

 Professor Xavier wheeled into the room dressed in a black suit and tie, "It's time to go," He frowned looking around at his students, "I know this is a tough day for all of us, but in time the pain will pass." 

Everyone then departed from the kitchen leaving both Kitty and Kurt behind.

 "Come on Kitty." Kurt whispered taking Kitty's hand.

 "Kurt," Kitty stood up and sighed, "I want to go and say goodbye to Mr. Logan first," Tears sprang up in her eyes, "It's his last day today." 

Kurt immediately pulled Kitty into a hug, "Then I vill go vith you." 

 Kitty rested her head against his shoulder, "Thanks Kurt." She sniffled.

~*~*~

 Somewhere within the jail cell a leaky pipe dripped water, down a couple of cells a man hummed softly every so often signing the words in a low bass. 

 Logan sat in the corner of his cell with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting in his arms. His shoulders shook every now and then, he lifted his head sighing deeply. Quickly he wiped his eyes then stared down at his hands, they were trembling. Today was his last day and to make things worse he wasn't mad at Scott for turning him in, not even a little. He figured he'd feel a little better if he were mad at him, but he wasn't he was mad at himself. 

 "Mr. Logan?" A small voice whispered echoing around in his head.

His head jerked up in a startled reaction, standing outside the bars was Kitty.

 "How'd ya get back here, half-pint?" He grunted climbing to his feet.

 Kitty frowned noticing the small waver in Logan's voice and the redness in his eyes, "Kurt teleported me here." She said gesturing to Kurt standing a couple of feet behind her.

Logan ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "So, what're ya doin' here?"

 "I-I wanted to say goodbye." Kitty stuttered her voice trailing off into a whisper as tears welled up in her eyes.

 "Aw kid, don't cry," Logan sighed walking up to the bars, "I can't stand seein' ya cry." 

  "Kitty," Kurt whispered resting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but ve have to go. The others vill vorry." 

 Kitty nodded about to walk away with Kurt but stopped and phased through the bars catching Logan in a hug. 

 "Good bye Mr. Logan." She sniffled phasing back through the bars back to Kurt who looked over at Logan sympathetically, waved and then teleported them away with a 'bamf'. 

 Logan sighed bowing his head, his hands were still trembling he realized. 

~*~*~

The group was silent save for the quiet sobs that broke through every now and then, the priest had finished the prayer and closed his Bible. A few of the X-men were surprised to see that Mystique and Destiny had shown, but then again, why wouldn't they have? 

 Professor Xavier looked around at the group and sighed, not saying a word he wheeled away. Kitty choked on a sob and buried her head into Kurt's chest. 

 "Goodbye Rogue." Scott whispered as the casket was lowered and the dirt was filled in. 

~*~

A/N: I know it was a short chapter and you're all probably wondering 'Why was the last sentence Scott saying Goodbye'? We all know (Well most of us) that Rogue had a crush on Scott. He finally caught on. ::nods:: Alright… so it was lame. But that won't stop you from reviewing, will it?

 Please Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8 The End!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or The lyrics Wasted Years by Cold.

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe, Silver Spider (What… happy ending? Lol ^_^), Xerios, and Just Me for your reviews! 

~*~  
If I could change my life   
Be a simple kind of man try to do the best I can   
if I could take the sides   
I'd derail every path I could   
now I'm about to die   
won't you clear away from me   
give me strength to fly away

Was it life I betrayed   
for the shape that I'm in   
It's not hard to fail   
it's not easy to win   
did I drink too much   
could I disappear   
and there's nothing that's left but wasted years

~*~*~

 The sun shined through a small window at the top of the jail cell. Logan sat against the wall staring at the small square of light on the concrete floor; he could just hear a few birds chirping somewhere nearby. He had been seriously thinking of escape a few minutes earlier but it had come down to one simple question, where would he go? 

 Closing his eyes he listened to the sound of footsteps approaching his cell accompanied by the smell of food, his last meal…

He heard the key being put into the lock and the door open followed by a heavy 'Clang!' and the door closing again. The key was then pulled out of the lock and the footsteps disappeared back down the hall.

He opened his eyes finding a tray of food sitting on the ground with a can of beer next to it. 

 "Steak, potatoes and a beer…" He sighed staring at the food, the scent of it all made him feel nauseous.     

 He watched the food grow cold and the beer grow warm then the guard came back and took it away, leaving behind only the scent.

~*~*~ 

Kitty found herself wandering around the hallways with her laptop, trying to clear her mind off of everything that had happened in the past week. She stopped and leaned against the wall and slid down it as she opened her laptop.

 _'Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. _

_Everyone around here has been in a slump. Ever since we lost both Rogue and Mr. Logan."_

 Sighing, she closed her laptop and stood back up finding that she had been sitting in front of Logan's door. She reached out to open the door but couldn't bring herself to touch the knob. After a few more moments of hesitation she pushed open the door, and gasped when she thought she had seen Rogue sitting on the bed. 

 "Oh my God, I'm like loosing it now." She sighed rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

Walking over to the bed she sat down on the floor and leaned against the frame as she opened her laptop back up.

_ "Mr. Logan and Rogue had some sort of bond, a father daughter kind of bond. Since Rogue never really had, or knew, her real parents Logan filled the spot as father for her. She told me this while Mr. Logan was sick, right before she died."_

"Hey Kitty, what are you doing in here?" 

Startled, Kitty closed her laptop and looked up finding Jean standing in the doorway looking at her quizzically.

 "Just… writing to my parents," She sighed, "It's hard to believe that Mr. Logan's never coming back, Rogue either." 

Jean nodded, " I know. I was just thinking the same thing."

 "I never thought I'd say this, but… I'm gonna miss Mr. Logan's training sessions." Kitty smiled half-heartedly.

 "Me too." Jean admitted sitting down next to Kitty with a sigh.

 "I miss them."

 "Me too."

~*~*~

 Professor Xavier sat in his wheel chair in front of a window that lead into a sterile white room with a table in the center and a cot of some sort next to it. A few minutes later Logan was brought in, he looked up at the window then looked away as he was instructed to lie on the cot. He was then strapped down and left alone as they got the needles prepared. 

 **_~I'm sorry Chuck~_**

 Xavier frowned, **_~I know Logan, I know~ _**

 Logan nodded leaning his head back against the headrest trying not to look at the needles lying next to him. Suddenly his arm was pricked as an I.V tube was inserted into his vein. 

 **_~Goodbye my friend~ _**Charles sighed watching as the last needle was set down and Logan's breathing had slowed to a stop.

~*~

A/N: ::Sobs uncontrollably:: I just killed Logan!! Noo!! ::Sniffles:: Yes this is the End of Running From The Inferno. I hope you all enjoyed this little story. ::Hands out Wolvie plushies to everyone:: 

 Please Review!


End file.
